Difference
by Nyao-Chanx3
Summary: The monster within her grew from her rage and it appeared guess she got her wish to change... Okay I suck at summary's Haha But story is pretty good from my point of view hehee. Rated T for Language and Sakura bashing. Being re-written.
1. Changes

~Yo! Okay this is my first fanfiction everr~ so please don't be hersh. I am no where near a pro writer I am just testing out my skills and maybe they arn't that good but let's hope some people will like it. And please leave reviews so I can fix up my skills with your guys's opinions but don't be mean. Nyao-Chan~3~

P.S-My punctuation isn't the best Hehe I really bad with commas don't know where to put'em. ANd also might have spelling errors.

**Chapter.1**

**Sorrow**

She sat there under a large tree hiding her from the intense heat from the sun. She had never felt this type of pain before it was as if some one took out her heart and shredded it up bit by bit tearing it up slowing so she feel the pain inside. She had alwaysed loved him from the very first day he was determind to become the Hokkage,why did he do this to her and just when they started dating "WHY!." she hollared at the top of her lungs.

*~_Flashback~*_

_She was making her way to Naruto's house she was exited because Naruto was taking Hinata out for a date. She took awhile beacuse she couldn't decide what to wear, she thought maybe something simple and clean, like a creamy-beige summer dress and a baby pink cardigan. After she decided what to wear she was on her way_

_While she was a few blocks a away from Naruto's apartment she ran into her team mates Kiba and Shino they said hello and went off. Hinata noticed if she didn't hurry up she would be late and would make Naruto wait Hinata sprinted all the way to Naruto's._

_While she was walking up the staris to Naruto's she noticed Sakura talking to Naruto. Her face was flushed and Hinata could tell she was very nervous. Hinata hid to see what was going on and didn't want to intturupet their conversation then suddenly Naruto cupped Sakura's face and looked in her eyes, then he leand in closer and he... he... did the unthinkable._

_Naruto was ki-kissing Sakura HE WAS KISSING HER! Hinata was enraged she then felt tears spilling down her face the tears they wouldn't end and she didn't even dare wipe them away. Hinata stomped to where Sakura and Naruto where kissing while tears flowing down non-stop, she grabed Sakura's hair and pulled her away from Naruto. Naruto caught a glimpse of Hinata her face a tears flowing her eyes red._

_He could tell that she saw everything, the whole scene then Hinata lifted her hand and slapped Naruto across his face so hard that there was a very visible slap mark across his face. Hinata just stood there for a few seconds she couldn't belive what she had done she looked down at her hand it was red._

_She saw Naruto holding his face where she slapped him, Naruto and Sakura both where in deep shock they couldn't belive what Hinata did, she was the type who was kind but quiet at the same time. It was unbelivable she then sprinted away from the scene she couldn't belive what she had done to her "Beloved" Naruto and she did not want face the truth that NARUTO kissed Sakura and not Sakura kissing him._

_Naruto knew that he was dating Hinata but why did he do it, she already asked Naruto before if he still had feelings for Sakura and he replied "ABSOLUTELY NOT!." How could he lie to her. I have chased after him so many time I even trained my ass off just so I could be beside him, this can't be happening she sobbed_

_She just ran and ran she thought maybe she should just dissappear she is only a burden and nobody cares about her she is just and outcast, nothing but a peice of trash. She then fell to her knees covering her face sobbing. She didn't care if anybody heard her. She just wanted to be alone and not to be botherd._

_*~End of Flashback~*_

Hinata couldn't stop her tears they just kept poring and pouring non-stop. She tried so hard to get Naruto, she trained and trained everyday and she even gained more confidence in herself even her father started to think she had changed. Then Hinata wiped the tears off her face and stood up her eyes changed she had determination in her eyes she was so serious. She ran back the compund and that's when every thing changed.

Yes I know very short but I didn't have lot's of time Heheh ^^". Anyways I hope you enjoyed there will be more just wait and see. Please review so I can get better at writing these thing~!

Nyao-Chan~3


	2. Leaving

Wow! Finally I am updateing this geez! Sorry it took me forever to update I was caught up with my other stories and IO felt this one sucks but now that I think about this I have to say my other story sucks. Well see what will happen I think I'll make Hinata turn badass I find her more interesting if she was badass Lol. So enjoy~!

P.S HInata is very OOC in this so BEWARE~!

P.S.S Can anyone spot the rhyme I'm not sure if it rhymes but it sounds like it rhymes to me but that's just me HEHE xDD

Desclaimer:Do Not Own NARUTO!

Hinata POV

I'll show everybody that I can change I will make them regret for saying that I am weak or I am only a burden. I will show all of them I will make them bow down and say sorry to me, and I will no matter what surpass Naruto I will beat him I wil make his heart break like what he did to me I will make him feel the pain of being heartbroken!

I grabbed a backpack from my closet and stuffed it with clothes and other things that I needed. I then waited till everyone was asleep to make my getaway. I was about a few feet away from the gates when I heard Hanabi say my name.

"Onee-san what are you doing" Hanabi murmered rubbing her eyes

"Oh Hanabi I am just on a trip for awhile okay, now go to bed" I pushed Hanabi lightly to go back to seep she nodded and said goodbye.

I sighed and opened the gates and sprinted to the forest. I started to regret what I was doing but then I thought _this is for the best if you want to beat Naruto you will have to keep going or no one will think of you as strong. _But the question that bothred me the most was where am I going to train how the heck will I sruvive!

But then somthing crossed my mind. What about the Akatsuki? or maybe Orochimaru they are strong but at the same time VERY evil or Sasuke? GAH! what am I thinking It would be impposilbe to find these people and if I did they would probably kill me or somthing GEEZ!.

I stopped about mid way in the forest too take a break I made a fire and sat agianst a tree. I wondered what I was going to do. Where will I go or how will I train who the hell will help me train. I started to feel a lump in my throat. This was a sign that I was going to cry I wanted to hold it back but the tears rolled down.

Why did this have to happen I wish I could restart all of this from the day I was born maybe then I could change. Hah! like that would happen I guess I am a failure of a Ninja, Ninja's are supposed to be 5 steps ahead but look at me I am stuck under a tree and I don't know what the fuck am I supposed to be doing.

Back at Konoha~!

"Oi! Kiba!" Ino yelled

"Ino I'm kind of busy right now!" Kiba snapped

"To bad I need to ask you somthing!"

"WHAT!"

"Geez no need to get angry, anyways have you seen Hinata I need to tak to her."

"No haven't seen her all day we were suppossed to train together but she never came." KIba responded

"Dang, I have asked almost everybody and they haven't seen her Oh! maybe I should ask Neji WOW I should've thought of that first."Ino slaped her forehead and sprinted away

Ino could see Hinata's house in the distance but while she was running she saw a whole bunch of people screaming her name out like no tomorrow. They all had their Byakugan activated and running in all sorts of places. She made it up to the front gates then a servant walked by but Ino grabbed her wrist in the nick of time.

"Excuse me what is going on." Ino questioned

"Oh are you one of Hinata-sama's friends?." The lady asked

"Yes I am." Ino replied feeling abit proud

"Well Hinata-sama dissapeard last night and we cannot find her."

"She what? how could that happen you guys have one of the best sicurity in Konoha, I mean you have Byakugan and stuff like that!."

"We are not sure how could this happen either, I guess she waited for the right moment to leave. But our question is why did she leave."The servant responded

"I think I know... Sorry but I need to go goodbye." Ino waved and sprinted to Naruto's direction

"WAIT! what do you mean you know!." But the lady was to late Ino was already gone way~ gone

Hinata's POV

I woke up with a pain in my back. I felt really lousy and deppressed I wanted to scream but my throat felt sore and dry so I didn't try. I looked up at the sky it was bright but with a few clouds. I could tell that it was going to rain soon so i had to hurry and find a place to stay. I packed up my things and decided that I would go to the sand village since it was close by and I could train their for a bit and then leave.

I knew I needed water for this trip so I looked for the nearest creek. While I was making my way their I could hear voices and then I saw silouettes of people I hid behind a tree and activated my Byakugan. I looked at their clothes it was a long black cloak and had red clouds on some parts of the cloak.

I the realised it was the akatsuki. I started to panic _'what the hell do I do if I move they might spot me and kill me but if I stay here the same thing will happen what the hell!'_

WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO!

Okay done looks like Hinata got her wish LOL Jk Jk I don't know what is going to happen to her either. But if I was part of the Akatsuki I would take her and use her because of her Byakugan I can become quite useful. Just saying but that's my opinon so yea hope you enjoyed~! I don't know when I will update so yea I'm caught up with fucking school and damn homework so I might take awhile.


	3. Monster

Hello~!

FInally I have made chapter 2 YEA! I have been having these dreams about Hinata going to the Akatsuki yes I have had dreams about Hinata THAT IS HOW MUCH I LOVE HER! (* 0 *)

I'm not sure if she will pair up with Sasuke but I am hoping through the stories she ends up with Sasuke. I just want to see Naruto and Sakura eat the dirt she steps on By the way I DO NOT HATE NARUTO! Maybe I hate Sakura but not Naruto I love him but sometimes I want to beat him up because he is so stupid somtimes! GAH!

Okai I'm gonna stop talking bye bye : D

P.S The words that are italicized are Hinata's thought's just to let you all know.

P.s.s I know this WOULD NEVER IN THE ENTIRE NARUTO SERIES I KNOW! But I just wanted to turn Hinata badass okay guys!

Desclimer:I'm getting tired of typeing these... I do not own Naruto...Gah

* * *

Dammit, Dammit, DAMMIT! what the hell do I do. I guess I really am cursed with bad luck I was only joking about meeting the Akatsuki I didn't mean it why does Kami hate me. Okay Hinata calm down we have to think of a plan to escape. Maybe if I wait here they will leave _'no are you retarded!' _well got any better plans conscious.

Hmm... let's see maybe if I escape really, really quietly then they won't notice me '_woah, woah, woah doesn't that guy with the black hair that looks like a duck butt look familiar'_ I don't have time to look at the duck butt haired kid kay! now think, think AHA! I got it... augh never mind that willl get me caught.

Maybe I should look around to see any excape routes. Let's see if I escape to the tree tops they will see my shadows. If I escape by running obivously will get caught maybe underground... never mind I can't do that. How will I get out Mental Breakdown._ 'Oi! Hinata let's think together this could be your chance to leave right now since they are LEAVING right now! Stop crying and let's go!' _Seriously they are leaving WOOT WOOT now's my chance. Sprint Hinata SPRINT!

Okay just keep runnning and they won't notice you that's all you gotta do okay! okay. All I could think was just run and never stop it was my top priority but since my life is cursed with such bad luck I didn't get to escape as smoothly as I thought. While I was sprinting the shit out of me the kid with the duck butt haircut was suddenly infront of my face. I had to analyse for a few seconds to realize the kid with he duck butt was the one and only Sasuke Uchiha DUN DUN DUNNNN~

I guess Kami really does hate me. I felt a slight shiver crawling up my spine why did I have to meet Sasuke he was one of the people I would hate to run in to. I felt a strong grip pin me up agianst a tree. I couldn't breath what the hell did I do to this kid I never even talked to him so why the heck is he trying to kill me 'hey dumb dumb remeber he is part of the Akatsuki the will kill pretty much anybody' I'm aware of that and anyway's concious you are not halping me at all!

The only way for him to let go of me was the only way a boy/man would feel horrid pain. So I decided to can the duck butt. I felt his gip lossen he fell to thr ground moaning in pain. I looked down at him I didn't know that he would really fall to the ground but I had no time to sit and watch I had to run and get away from this killing machine.

I was still puzzled how weak Sasuke was just now maybe it was because I canned him... maybe. I decided to shrug it off and kept running for my life. I wonder if Sasuke has forgotten about me it would lift a GREAT deal lifted off my shoulders. Just saying I mean Sasuke is one of the most wanted criminal in the Ninja world... I think... how would I know I spent my teenage years for the so called 'lover' of my life Naruto.

I can't belive I fell for him. I only did because he was the one who saved me from giving up, and he taught me to be strong, he showed me a way to change, he helped me through the tough Gah! I can't think of him it will only make me cry. Why was I thinking of him anyways I hate him I will always... _'ohh Hinata'_ What do you want concious you are probably gonna make fun of me right now right _'Hinata I know you still Naruto let's face it you will never stop loving him' _How would you know you only cause me trouble and call me a idiot why should I listen to you.

_'Hinata... I know I call you mean things I'm your concious I mean I should be nice to you it's just you think your so weak and you always put yourself down and when people try to change your mind you won't allowthem' _what is that supposed to mean! I-I-I just don't know what to do why did I have to be like this I am I weak I only cause people to worry about me which makes me a burden to them.

I stopped running I stood there for a few minutes. I fell to my knees sobbing all the pain and suffering I bottled up inside me was opening. I felt this anger overflow inside me this extremly strong chakra was overcoming me. I didn't know what was happening but all I could feel was anguish flow through my veins. This was the first time I felt so powerful it was the first I was actually releasing my anger.

Back at Konoha~

"Hiashi-sama do feel this strong chakra coming from the woods" Neji allerted Hiashi activating his byakugan.

"Yes, I do Neji and I think I know who is carrying all this chakra" Neji looked at Hiashi puzzled what does he mean by 'He knows who it is'

"Hiashi-sama what do you mean how do you know who it is?."

"It is Hinata..." Neji was shocked how could it Be Hinata-sama I mean how could someone like her have this much chakra inside.

"Wa-what do you mean it is Hinata-sama?"

"Hinata holds a crazy monster inside her, no one in Konoha except me and the Hyuga elders and the Hokage know about this. We hid this from everybody and never told this to Hinata, since Hinata is a very kind person it was rare that this kind of anger would occur but somthing must've triggered it we will be going through hell soon."

Neji was speechless how could there be a monster in Hinata it would never in his entire life cross his mind. I mean Hinata is Kind,sweet,and shy a moster inside of her is impossible.

"Neji you must alert the Hokage about this befor eit is to late." Hiashi instucted Neji

"Hai!" Neji bursted out of the room and ran to the Hokages house.

Hiashi was worried for the first time of his daughter he always thought of her a weak and unuseful. But he guessed it was better if she was like that so the moster wouldn't wake up.

_Flashback_

_"Hiashi-sama it is a girl"_

_Hiashi picked up the tiny little baby and held her in his arm's he passed her to his wifes arm's they looked at her with pure joy._

_"Hiashi... let's names her Hinata... Hinata Hyuuga It has a ring to it dosen't it?"_

_"It does." He smiled _

_Then suddenly a man in a white cloak appeared he told them it was time._

_Hiashi looked down at his wife her eyes where filled with worry. They didn't want this to happen but they had no choice. They passed there daughter to the priest they didn't want to let go of their daughter. But then the preist pushed them away and took Hnata away. THey knew she would come back but they didn't want them to put that evil moster inside her._

_She was only a baby why would they lock somthing like a monster inside of a child it was unforgivable._

_Hiashi's wife fell to the ground sobbing crying like no tomorrow Hiashi comforted her they cried and cried for about two days the next day they got their child back she looked the same but inside her was different it held a monster inside. THey felt pitiful they felt like the worst parents on the planet they couldn't belive thay their daughter held a monster. They promised never to tell her unless it was for the best._

_

* * *

_

SO how was it was it okay?

I just wanted to turn Hinata abit badass and don't worry I will make sure she will turn even more badass Heheee

Review

Nyao~3


	4. Die

I'm starting like this Fiction more than my others YUPP! This time I'm gonna keep this short cause last time I just kept ranting Lol. Sorray~!

P.S I know people are gonna be like this is not like Naruto I know I make the story so live with it!

Desclaimer:Sha la la do not own NARUTO Kishi does~

* * *

Back at Konoha~Hinata POV

This power overcoming me the anger and pain I kept to myself it was some how releasing into a strong chakra. I never felt like this before what was going on how could I have this much power inside me _'Hinata! You will never be strong you are worthless haha I can feel me escaping from this stupid body I can finally be free!'_ What do you mean how can you be free? what do you mean! _'Well Hinata let me tell you somthing when you were a baby the Hyuga sealed me inside you' _What I'm so confused you are my concious everyone has one.

_'Shutup! I'm not done talking, anyways they sealed me the tenth tail inside you'_ The what? _'The thenth tail no one else knows about this except your Father, the Hyuga elders, and the Hokage no one else knows' _I have a monster inside me... WHY THE HELL DID THEY HIDE THIS FROM ME! _'They were scared' _Well they should be scared now cause I'm gonna rip there bodies apart!

_'Hinata! good now release me! if you do you can have all the power you want you can show them that they were wrong to bring you down!' _I screamed how could they do this to me why the heck whould they put a monster inside me! I was going to make everyone pay I didn't care I would kill all of them.

"Shikamaru I want you and the rest of the teams to stop Hinata before she comes and destroys Konoha! That is a order."

"Hai! Lady Tsundae."

Shikamaru left The Hokages office and made his way to find his teammates and get the rest of Konoha 11. Shikamaru was still puzzled about why they needed to bring Hinat

"You are dissmissed"a back it's not like she is evil or anything right? I mean she wouldn't kill anybody for no reason...Right? Gah! he was still thinking of how to stop HInata.

While he was looking he saw Ino and Naruto arguing Naruto was losing really bad getting abused by Ino.

"Oi! Ino, Naruto we have a mission we have to gather up the rest of the teams."

"Finally! I get to have a mission it's been ages!" Naruto jumped in joy

"Naruto you are so stupid."Ino slaped Naruto in the back of the head

"Itai! Hey Ino what was that for!"Naruto complained

"Hey you guys! stop fighting we have to gather the rest of the teams geez, so troublesome!"

Shikamaru intterupted with a annoyed expression across his face

"Then let's get going!"Naruto bursted

"By the way Shikamaru, why do we have to gather up all the teams I mean we only do that when there is a super big problem." Ino questioned

"Well the Hokage said Hinata left the village and she said somthing has gone mad within Hinata I'm not sure what is wrong with her but Lady Tsunade told me that she would tell all me the rest once we gather the rest of the people."

"Somthing gone mad within her? what does that mean?" Naruto also asked

"I'm not sure, so we should hurry up and gather the rest of the teams, Naruto you gather up team Gai, Ino you gather up Team 8 and I will go get Chogi and Sakura! okay let's go."

They split up in different directions and looked everywhere. It didn't take them the long to find them. Once they all were together they headed towards the rooftop of Tsunade's house.

"Alright, Now I will be telling you guys why I called you here. Well as you all know Hinata is missing we know where she is so I wouldn't call it missing... anyways none of you know this but Hinata has a monster sealed within her."

"Ehh!." Everyone bursted

"Wha-what do you mean she has a monster within her!" everyone looked at each other with shock ecspesially Naruto he was shocked out of all of them.

"I know you guys are all shocked she didn't even know she had a monster within her. But you musn't let her release the monster or we are all done for! now (talkity talkity)

Hinata POV

I will make all of them pay! I will have no mercy! _'Good Hinata let it all out let's have a massive rampage!" _I wanted to test out my strength so I punched the tree it flew breaking other trees I never felt so powerful I felt so good I mean better than good I felt AMAZING I wanted to keep this power forever. I didn't want it to leave I wanted to keep it all for myself.

_'Hinata it is time to destroy Konoha this will be your time to shine it will be the day everyone will regret calling weak you can show all of them!' _Yeah, let's go I never felt so alive the adrenaline rushing thorough my body.

I thought I would make it there easily but I was wrong I saw all of them those so called friends up ahead. They all looked at me in shock it was as if I was a different person well I was I was going to show them that the old Hinata has changed and is better than ever. Ready to kill all

I smirked and looked at all of them. _'Look at those fools Hah they are gonna pay real bad, don't worry Hinata let's go kick some ASS!'_ Yea I will make all of them pay espcially Naruto and his little girlfriend Sakura!.

"Hinata!" Ino screamed

"Looky here we have all of Konoha 11 around me I'm SOO scared heh."I could only laugh at them they looked like fools, stupid bitches.

"Hinata what happened to you!" Sakura bursted

"What happened to me! well Sakura-bitch me happend and I have turned into somthing better unlike you." I replied only to laugh at her.

"Hinata you can't talk to people like that!." Naruto interupted furious

"Like I care! I don't care about your opinion anymore I have loved for how long and still you never noticed no wonder you're so stupid!" I looked at his face suprised as always

"Hinata-sama you don't have to do this!" Neji bursted

"I can do what I want, and I will do what I want." I snapped they were getting on my nerves

"Hinata! stop this you don't have to go this far!"

"I don't give a fuck! Geez will you all just shutup no wonder everyone hates our damn village none of you know when to shut your damn mouths!" This time I was really ready to kill

"Please Hinata stop..."

"Why should I stop none of you ever belived I could change you all made me look like a stupid fool especially you Naruto you made me look like a even bigger fool, it was you who I looked up to I loved you more than anything in this world I would've risked my life for you!"

I could feel the tears rolling down I was beyond furious I wanted to destroy everything in the way I began to sob I fell to my knees. _'Hinata you musn't give up you have to show them that it is them who has done wrong not you.'_ Your right I stopped crying I was still on my knees I could tell that this was the right moment to attack.

I stood up got ready and the attacked with full force. All of them flew it made me feel even more better I could see blood trickiling away from their mouths. But obivously one man was still standing can you guess the boy with the orange, blue eyes, and blonde hair I really wanted to kill this kid. I felt murdorous I want to slaughter him I wanted to see the blood covering him seeing then man I used to love suffer.

He was turning kyuubi you could see it in his eyes. I could also feel the thenth tail growing inside me. This was going to be the time I show Naruto that I can change I will change and if it has to include killing him I wouldn't mind.

* * *

Sha La La~!

How was it? was it okay I'm not sure maybee I wonder what is gonna happen next Hmm...

Nyao~ 3


	5. Heads

Heelooo~!

SO I have decided that I would update this more frquently since I really want Hinata to turn badass so I will be working on this one more than the others WOOO~! I am not really serious with this story I wonder if I will ever get serious hmm... I wonderr

Agian I'm gonna warn you Hinata is OOC in this YAY!

P.S I hate Sakura with all my heart so people who are in LOVE! with Sakura you should leave and never come back if you are going to bash my story jast sayin because there is some head ripping nasty shit going on with her.

Dsclaimer:I do not own Naruto~

* * *

I watched as everyone struggled to get back on their feet _'Look Hinata, see look at those peices of trash!'_ Hah. I'm not finished with them this is only the begining. This blow was going to make them wish they never came to stop me.

I need to build up my chakra I need more power. I have to focus...focus Hinata focus. I could feel the power building it was going to burst if I didn't release it soon. I looked around they were suffering but not enough this time I was going to kill them for sure(DUN DUN DUN!)

I had to relase the power soon or else I was going to explod but I couldn't get a good lock on a target then a thought came inside in my mind Naruto! I felt the rage inside me come back I knew it was only right to kill him I mean if I killed him I could be known for killing the soon to be Hokage.

Even if it will mean to be hated I was used to be hated and unloved. It's not like he is the only one to be unloved there are many people who have never been loved Naruto isn't the only person on the universe. But why was he treated so nice now and I am still treated like a peice of trash. I have tried so hard too he wasn't the only one.

_ 'Hinata we have to kill them all not just Naruto!'_ No I will kill him first and then finish up with the rest of them so don't tell me what to do I am tried of being bossed around! Alright where is that bastard!

"Hi-hinata!"

"Oh looky Naruto I was just looking for you and now that I have found you any last words?"

"One thing Hinata I won't die I will bring you back to normal I promise! so please stop this."

"I don't need your damn preaching, now I'm going to kill you... and by the way I promise that I won't come back and once I'm finished with you I will be killing Sakura more painfuly than how I killed you I will torture her."

"Hinata, if you want to kill me than kill me not Sakura please!"

"Hah. I knew it now that you admitted it I guess I will kill Sakura and make you watch how does that sound? agree okay now let's go find Sa-ku-ra chan."

_ Rino no tenohira no jutsu! _I saw the some blood trickle out of Naruto's mouth I knew we wasn't out yet since he was a very stubborn kid and was probably going to be all like 'I'm not finished with you' or 'I won't let you kill my friends' la di da da and so on.

I had to pin him down so he wouldn't escape so I used chakra poles I needed more chakra so might as well use his I mean he is right infront of me so use him to good use. Once I finished with him I walked up to Sakura who was on the ground face first in the dirt.

She looked like a peice of pink poo. I grabbed her stupid pink hair and dragged her she was struggling against my grip but like I would let go of this stupid pink assed haird chick. I would love to see the head torn apart from her body it would be inviggorating (I sound really evil right here) It was funny to look at Sakura I mean seriously he hardly does any shit all she does is freaking heal a bunch of people. And never fight I mean people waeker do more shit than her but sher is the only one who gets praised like what the fuck.

Yo! Juubi _'What! 'I thought you didn't need my help pfft.'_ Stop being sucha child I need your help _'Fineee, what do you want'_ how should I kill Sakura I mean like I could rip her head off but that doesn't sound satisfying. _'Damn what's up with you!'_ Shutup kay I have hated Sakura for a very long time and I have decided that I want to kill her really epicly.

_ 'Let's see hmm... you could like blow her up into a million peices?' _Nah that's been used already any others? _'Eto... how bout we beat the shit out of her than stab right in the center of her heart OH WAIT he could like rip her heart out and stab it then how does that sound!` _Okay I like the idea but first of all I don`t want to touch that sluts blood it is full of disease and second I am going to use my power up to beat the shit out of Naruto but I still like the Idea.

_ `Humph be like that!`_Such a child sigh... guess I gotta think of a better plan think I`ll just slice her head off it`s quick easy and I don`t need to use up my chakra (So much for an epic kill Damn = _ =)

anyways back to killing Sakura.

"So Naruto ready to witness seeing your little girlfriend die."

"What are you going to do Hinata!"

"Now that you mention it I'm going to behead her WOO!"

"Wha-what do you mean Hinata you wouldn't kill me I m-mean I am Sakura your best friend!"

"My bestfriend please you are nothing but a whore you already new I was dating Naruto you said you were happy for me, but since you are a slut and want all the attention you have to go and steal him away from me I loved him more than you!"

"Please Hinata I knew what I did was wrong but you don't have to kill us!"

"I don't want to hear that bullshit I'm gonna kill you so stop stalling bitch!"

"HINATA don-"

Naruto was cut off big slicing sound and a thud. I saw the blood splatter everywhere Sakura's body fell to the ground I dropped her head blood was everywhere it was disgusting. I looked down at Naruto pinned to the ground his face looked in horror the sight of Sakura looked unbarable for him to stand. I was probably gonna die at this moment but I wasn't finished I had to kill him before he killed me.

I focused all the chakra to my hands and stood overtop Naruto I stabbed my hand in his back and made sure the spot I hit was right to the heart. I heard Naruto scream I heard the shreek and it made me shiver everywhere. I then heard faint breathing and then the breathing stopped I checked Naruto's pulse he was dead.

* * *

Should I add another chapter here or leave it be and make a sequel and make her join the Akatsuki you are the one who hold the answerr! Sorta of xD

Nyao~ 3


	6. Captured

Damn!

I totally made Hinata into a maniac I think I need to calm her down Lol. ANyways looks like she runs into someone.

Desclaimer:This really makes me deppressed I don't own Naruto... (= - =)

* * *

What have I done. I looked down at the ground I saw blood everywhere I was covered in it _'Hinata you have done good.'_ what do you mean I have done good I killed Naruto and Sakura out of my own hatred _'You did what was right you needed to show them you were strong' _B-but I _'No but's you cannot redo what you have done what we have done'_

But I cannot go back to Konoha I will be killed! I was so confused with what just happened was it really me who killed them all _'Of course it was you Hinata who else would it be!'_

"Oi!"

"Huh? S-s-sasuke! wha-what are you doing here!"

"Well today was the day going to capture the Juubi but then I ran into this mess and decided to watch, who would've thought you would be it."

"Uhh..."

"Anyways you better come with me."

"I don't take orders from a duck butt haired kid!"

Suddenly I felt somthing cold agianst my throat h-how could he be so fast he was just right infront of my face just a second ago. This guy is serious buisness.

"I wouldn't be talking like that Hinata, I could kill you right now but I have to bring you back you are quite lucky."

"B-bring me back what do you mean I have no buisness with you DUCK BUTT!"

"Don't worry you won't be there long we just want your power, oh and by the way keep calling me duck butt and I will kill you once we are finished."

I felt his sword cut my cheek. It didn't feel as painful but it stinged how could he be so strong and how could he be so fast. I have never met someone like him he was... amazing _'Oh looky I someone is falling for the duck butt' _Shutup Juubi! _'Wow, you called me by my name how sweet'_ sigh...

"Are you going to cooperate Hyuga."

"H-HELL NO!"

"Well if you're going to be stubborn I'll just have to use force."

"W-wha-"

Before I could finish I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and then I blacked out.

I opened my eyes my eye sight looked blurry so I blinked a few time before I could see clearly. I had a really big headache and my back hurt. I felt really dirty I wanted to take a shower so bad but of course there is no time or any place for that to happen.

I looked around my surroundings it was cave like and a bit dark but I could still see a few things. The ground was hard and cold I didn't like it one bit. I felt woozy and uncomfortable I had the worst dream ever. I was Juubi and I killed Naruto and Sakura. Looked down at my hands they were dirty with someones blood. I was covered in blood it was disgusting.

What happened _'Well Hinata-chan you killed Naruto and Sakura and you have the Juubi sealed inside you which is me and now we are in a very creepy cave." _I WHAT! I k-killed Sakura and Naruto h-how could that be I mean I would never do such a thing _'Well HInata you were super pissed and had a killing spree. Oh and by the way Sasuke kidnapped you' _Great my day is getting worse by the seconds.

"Looks like someone's awake I guess I knocked you out pretty hard."

"Who's there."

"Who else would it be Hinata it's duck butt. You're so stupid."

"You don't know me so you don't have to call me stupid...Bastard."

"What your mouth Hinata you life is in my hands I can kill you anytime I want."

"You w-w-wouldn't Sasuke."

"Try me."

My life really hates me. Sigh... I should think of how to escape... let's see

"If you are trying to find a way to escape you better stop you'll never get out of here if I'm with you."

"Don't gotta be so damn cocky..."

"Seriously Hinata you better watch you're mouth I really feel like killing."

"S-sasuke why are we even in here anyways."

"Find out for yourself if you're not stupid as you say."

Geez who spit in his bean curd _'Probably Orochimaru.'_ Probably this guy should really take a chill pill seriously I mean he has no emotions what so ever but I mean he already killed Orochimaru and his brother he could brighten up abit just saying.

"You don't have to be so mean..."

"What did you say Hinata... never mind you're so annoying."

Look who's being annoying you're the one who thinks you know everything pfft.

"We better get going Hm... you should take a shower or somthing you stink of Sakura's blood it's disgusting."

Like you're face Sasuke! Humph!

"Hey don't remind me kay. I don't want to remeber that sluts face."

"Hn. whatever just go clean yourself up there is a river outside of this cave."

"Ano... Sasuke how do I get out of here you said you only know the way out..."

"Ugh...Follow me."

* * *

FIN!

Okay berry berry short I didn't have any bright ideas so yea~ Anyways wonder what will happen next~! Reveiw and Favorite!

Nyao ~ 3


	7. Meetings

Hehroo~!

I love you all haha I really want to thank those who actually read my stories haha! I love you gys sooo much! WOOhooo! THank you MWah! (^ 3 ^)he Itlicized

Just for those who forgot italicized is the Juubi talking to Hinata~!

P.S Karin is a bit OOC

Descliamer: Do not own Naruto~

* * *

We finally made it to the river I tryed to start a conversation but he would just ignore me because he is a dummy and has so emotions, stupid bastard..._'We all know you like him,Oh la la~' _Who told you that _'Hello, just because I and the Juubi dosen't mean I can't read you emotions seriously I live inside you!'_ You know what never in my entire life I will fall for a jerk off like him! _'Whatever you say Hi-na-ta chan'_

"Oi! Seriously you need to stop daydreaming!"

"Huh! I wasn't daydreaming!"

"Whatever Hinata."

"I'm acctually suprised you even remeber my name seriously I have probably never talked to you in my entire life Sasuke."

"Yeah, because you were so obbsesed with your little lover boy Naruto."

"You know what Sasuke I can't belive you were even friends with that jackass."

"Hn. Hard to belive huh. Anyways were here."

"Okay..."

I headed for a place to undress I was praying that the water to be at least be a tad bit warm. I mean even if the day was decreasing in luck at least Kami could make the water abit warm for me PLEASE! I dipped my toe in the water seeing if it was cold and it wasn't cold oh dear lord it was beyond cold I could die from hyperthermia in this water!

I was right Kami does truly hate me. But I had to suffer I wanted to be clean that's all so I jumped in. I felt a sharp pain all over my body the water was so cold I felt like my ass was going to fall off, but I had to endure I needed to get clean I didn't want Sakura's diseased blood on me any longer so I had to suffer.

I ducked into the water making sure my whole body was underwater it was freezing but for some reason I didn' twant to get back up I wanted to stay down there for eternity I wanted to drown if I died I could be with mother agian she could hold me in her warm arms I wanted to feel the warmth I was looking for I wanted to find her.

_ 'Hey! are you stupid get back up you're going to drown' _That's the point _'You stupid get back up and get some air if you die now no one will think you're strong you because you killed yourself they will spit on you and think you as weak!' _But i'm tired of feeling the guilt, the pain, the cold...I'M TIRED OF BEING ALONE! _'Hinata you're not alone I know one day someone will love you for who you are and will never leave you!' _

Was Juubi right will I find someone who will love me forever and never leave me in the cold like the others did would I be able to find such thing as love could it really happen. Maybe Juubi was right maybe I will find the right person I just have to wait...but what if I'm to late what if I die before that. I need to live to see if can find the right person.

I went back up to the surface my face felt really cold my whole body was shivering I was breathing heavily and I was feeling dizzy. I knew I needed to get out of here as soon as possible so i wouldn't get sick but before I could get out Sasuke was right infront of my face staring at me.

"You really are stupid...hn."

"Wha-what do you mean Sasuke."

"You have been in this water for about like 5 minute and half of that time you were under water."

"S-s-so why would you care!"

"Whatever, here I put you some clothes over there, they are mine but whatever I don't want to you to wear you're old clothes cause they stink."

"A-arigato..."

"Hn."

I stared at him while he walked away...Chotto Matte! DID HE JUST SEE MY NAKED! _'Wow Hinata you finally realised it sigh *Facepalm*_ OH MY GOSH! I was so embarrased it was getting on my nerves that stupid pevert! _'You should hurry up just saying before duck butt gets annoyed agian.'_ Whatever _'Don't watever me!' _Fine okay I'll hurry up geez don't got to be so naggy.

I hurryed up and dried myself and put on Sasuke's clothes they where quite big on my. He also gave me a pair of his pants I wasn't sure if they would fit me because I mean Sasuke's pretty tall and I'm quite short not uber short but not as tall as someother girls.

I knew I was taking so long but these clothes where so baggy I didn't know how to wear them. I decided since his shirt is so long I would wear it was a dress and cut his pants and make them shorts. It didn't take much work and the clothes where quite comfortable.

I finally finished changing I looked around to see where Sasuke was but I couldn't find him I kept looking and looking no sign of him.

"Oi! Up here."

I looked around and looked up I saw him up in the trees.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Waiting for you, I see you messed up my clothes thanks."

"No problem!"

"Don't act like an ass."

"_Look who's talking..."_

_ 'Your lucky he didn't hear you.' _Why does he have to be so intimidating the kid needs to learn how to chillax! _'You know he has been by himself for a long time you know' _I know but he dosen't need to take it all out on us..._'Just be kind to him.' _Why should I by the way are you two faced because you are all like KILL DEM ALL! and now you're all being be kind and all that shit _'Just because I am Jubbi and have a obsession with killing dosen't mean I don't have feelings you need to learn more about people.' _Whould you really call yourself a person?

_ 'Whatever humans aren't the only one with emotions! geez you make me really annoyed!pfft.' _Okay I'm sorry_ '...' Hello? '...' _ Ignoreing me eh? fine!

"Hinata were here."

"Uhh...Sasuke where are we."

"..."

"Hello arn't you going to answer my question!"

"Shut up!"

"Whoa why shoul-"

Before I could finish my question Sasuke pushed me to the ground he landed over top me his hand covering my mouth I was really confused I tryed to compute what was happening but my mind couldn't seem to figure it out I tryed to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

"Stop moving stupid or they will find us here."

What did he mean by "They" did someone follow us or somthing I was starting to get a headache what the hell is happening. Sasuke finally took his hand off my mouth I was about to yell at him but I knew If I did I would die. I looked up at him he had a faint blush covering his face it was sorta cute. I felt my face warm up I knew I was blushing I probably was so red.

"E-e-eto Sasuke um... c-could you get off of me."

"Whatever."

He finally got off me his weight was starting to make me numb. I sat back up feeling quite embaressed I looked back at Sasuke he was gone where did he go? I looked around and then I saw him pinning a girl agianst a tree. She had red hair and red eyes her hair was medium length and had spikes on the left side and she wore brown glasses and a lavender longsleeve shirt and black shots.

Sasuke was pinning the girl agianst the tree he had this Katana agianst her neck. He then put his sword away I guess he knew her or somthing because she was clinging against him like no tomorrow she was even crying. I started at them in confusion for a few seconds then suddenly two guys appeared on had white hair with an icy blue tint the other had had orange spiky hair.

Hey Juubi do you know who they are? _'Does it look like I know them?'_ I was just asking... _'If you are trying to make me feel guilty it's not working.' _I didn't mean to burst your bubble you know _'You bursted it a long time ago kid.' _Fine be like that pfft.

I just looked at them i was really confused I was suprised Sasuke didn't kill them I mean the girl was hugging him he acctualy let people do that to him wow!

"Sasuke who is that girl in your clothes..."

"She's the one who hold the Juubi."

"Wow she is really...umm...eww."

Yeah thanks bitch at least I don't look like a flameing tomato! Seriously I'm gonna punch that bitch's face in she dosen't know I can kill her bitch is gonna die soon if she annoys me _'Good luck with that she is known to be very strong'_ What the hell you told me that you didn't know her! _'Did I say that oh my' _Asshole...

"Oi! Hinata come here."

"What."

"This is Karin."

"..."

"This is Suigetsu."

"Sup."

"And Jugo."

"Hello."

* * *

This is the end La la la~!

This will probably suck because I didn't really try so yea~ Review and Favorite

Nyao~ 3


	8. The Same

Supeth!

So I just want to thank **BlackWereWolfOfPurpleRoses,YummySwirlz,Blackangel1998,N3MO,Lunatic's Lamet **and those who favorited my stories without you guys I wouldn't have even went further with this story thank you~! (^3^) Mwah!

Descliamer:I dooz not own Narutozz

* * *

"Nice to meet you all my name Is Hinata."

"We know that white eyes."

"Karin don't be so mean we just met her and already you hate her."

"Whatever Jugo, anyways Sasuke-kun how can someone like her be able to hold the Juubi?"

"I'm not sure Karin I was surprised a Hyuga would hold the Juubi."

"So wait she is a Hyuga, no wonder she looks like a blind person."

"Hey whore! you better shut your damn mouth before I close it for you tomato."

_ 'Nice comeback Hinata!' _Why thank you _'No problemo'_

"What did you say white eyes!"

"Hn. Guess the tomatos deaf huh?"

"Wanna fight!"

"Why should I fight with a whore like you huh? tell me why."

"I-I-I..."

"Looks like the tomato is to weak to answer a little question."

"I'm not weak white eyes I can beat you any day!"

"Then prove it flaming tomato."

_ 'Are you sure about this Hinata I mean she is a really tough opponent.' _Juubi tell me somthing what is her power _'hmm... let's see she has a special ability called the Mind's eye of Kagura'_ What's that? _'It allows her to track a specific individuals through chakra simply by using her standard concentration pose for molding chakra. It allows her to pick up chakra from long distances and she can also tell if someone is lying and also can tell if you are using a clone jutsu she can also heal people' _Like how I mean she isn't a medical nin is she? '_She is not a medical ninja but she can heal them by allowing them to bite her'_ Well thats groady _'It is.'_

"Hey white eyes let's do this!"

"Whatever tomato."

"Don't whatever me white eyes!"

"Let's just get this over with."

I activated my byakugan her chakra flow was strong but I have seen better example Sasuke _'I was right you do like him aha!' _I don't I'm just saying that he has a good chakra flow _'Whatever you say Hinata' _I feel so misunderstood...sigh.

Karin doesn't seem strong she really is more of a tracker not a fighter so this battle won't last long. I have been training to learn a new jutsu maybe I should test it out on her this is gonna be so much fun!

"Sasuke should we stop them."

"Hm... Jugo I want to see what happens."

_ 'So Hinata what's the new jutsu?' _I was practicing it with Neji-nii-san before I left he told me I was very close to perfecting it so I guess I could have a practice trial on the tomato _'What's it called'_

Hakke ichi go rei tenohira _'It sounds really difficult'_ It was but then i got the hang of it and it is almost perfect but I'm scared it will kill her _'I'm surprised you still have your conscious'_ Well I-I _'Whatever well here she comes get ready' _Hai!

I dodged her attack easy peasy this battle was really not gonna last long. I was really just wasting time doing this but I wanted to feel the adrenaline rush again the excitement of the sound of someones scream while they are dieing it was exhilarating! Karin looked like she was trying really hard but I never broke a sweat this girl will surly die if I use my new jutsu.

I watched Karin as she tryed to punch me in the face so I decided to have some fun I grabbed her hand before it hit my face I kicked my knee into her stomach and then punched her under the chin and took my foot and stomped on her head making sure she ate dirt. She looked like another Sakura just with longer hair and it was red and wore glasses.

I looked at her with rage she was starting to look like Sakura I wanted to kill her I wanted to chop her head off like I did with Sakura and make sure Sasuke watched I wanted everyone to see her suffer. It was bothering me so much why does she look like Sakura right now!

I felt the power of the Juubi overcoming again was I going to kill another person again this time another Sakura the one I will hate for the rest of my life! what if I run into another Naruto what will happen then will I kill that person too? What will I do I never felt so much power it would be a waste it I didn't use it.

"Sasuke what is up with Hinata? Is she going to kill Karin i mean shouldn't we stop her?"

"Just wait a bit more Suigetsu."

"Wha-what the hell! How did white eyes gain so much chakra"

"Looks like tomato is scared of a little white eyes huh?"

"Wait H-h-hinata wait I'm sorry please stop this"

"Hah. You know what Karin you sicken me you're like Sakura she was a whore just like you and always brought people down it was a good thing I killed her hah...maybe I should kill you too."

"What! kill me I didn't even do anything to you!"

"You really are a stuck up bitch guess I really going to have to kill you."

I grabbed Karin`s hair and dangled her in the air she was struggling just like Sakura was. I was going to make sure she would remember this even if she died it would haunt her down to hell.

"Bitch,let go of my your hurting me!"

"Does it look like I'm gonna let go stupid slut!"

"Sigh...looks like I gonna have to stop her now."

I felt somthing cold agianst my throat I looked behind me it was Sasuke agian with his damn Katana seriously I need to kill people without him around.

"Get your stupid sword off my neck TEME!"

"Hinata let go of Karin."

"Holy shit does anybody pay attention to what I say FUCK! I'n mot going to let go her face reminds me of Sakura unless she dies I won't let go!"

"If you don't let go of Karin you won't be able to show people you are strong and once I destroy Konoha I will bury you next to Sakura's and Naruto's gave."

"You asshole you wouldn't bury me next to those shit bags!"

"I told you Hinata your life is in my hands."

"Fine take this stupid whore but if she ever trys to piss me off I will cut her into pieces and make you eat her!"

I let go of her she held onto her head in pain so to make her feel worse I kicked her in the back and kicked her right in the nose making sure it was broken. I walked away and punched a tree making sure it took down trees in it's way. Jugo and Suigetsu watched me shocked that someone who looks so innocent could do something like that to Karin they were scared. I laughed inside my head.

* * *

FIN~!

SO I did this really fast I don't hate Karin but I don't like her so yea I just wanted Hinata to kick some butt but I sorta made he a maniac in some part. Hinata has a fetish for killing people who reminds her of Sakura or Naruto but I don't mind is she kills Sakura I mean she can go berserk and beat the shit out of her for all I care I hope Sakura dies!

P.S I AM A PROUD HATER OF SAKURA BITCHES! and for those who are fans of her you probably won`t like her because there is so much Sakura bashing in this but if you don`t like my stories don`t read them and don`t leave mean messages thank you!

Nyao~


	9. Seeing Things

Ye ye ye!

I think I should give Hinata some fun parts than having her kill people every chapter so I think this will be semi happy : DD

P.S the stuff that is **bolded** is Hinata seeing what is happening where she killed Sakura and seeing the aftermath

P.S.S Hinata can sorta see what happening and stuff when she is not around because of the Juubi only when sleeping or during battle.

Declaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Stupid Sasuke thinking he knows a whole shit load of things GAH he make's me so mad! _'Don't worry Hina-chan' _What do you mean don't worry! The kid thinks he can kill me anytime or anyday gah he is so stuckup! _'I think you should be used to it no offence'_

What do you mean _'I mean you should be used to it being treated like a piece of poo because of your Father' _Well... it still dosen't allow him to be a stupid bitch!and I am not a piece of poo! _'You really need to stop cussing in all your sentences' _Too bad I'll say and do what I want! _'Don't gotta blow your lid off' _

I hate men _'I'm not a man...' _Does it look like I'm talking to you _'Well it sorta sounded li-' _Shutup! _'Don-' _Psh! _'Wait a min-' _PSHAH! I told you shutup! _'Bu-' _PSHHH! no one wants to hear you talk!

"Oi! Hime!"

"Huh? Oh it's just you Suigetsu."

"Sup!"

"What do you want? I'm not really in the conversing mood."

"Well Hinata-chan I just wanted to say what you did to Karin was freaking the shit! I wish I could done that to the stupid slut!"

"Hah! Don't worry she is a really easy opponent I didn't even break a sweat!"

"Well I hope we can be good friends Hina-chan."

"Back at cha."

I looked back and saw Suigetsu running back to where Jugo was standing. I wasn't sure if they where close or what but they seemed to be friends from this distance. I saw Sasuke holding Karin in his arms it looked like they had something going on. It didn't bother me but Karin's face did seriously I want to kill the bitch.

Seriously her and Sakura are like the same. They have major crushes on Sasuke and they both are annoying as hell. That chick is going to die if she come near me with that face on she should wear a bag over her face if she wants to live. She won't survive with me around.

While I was walking I ran into a river pond like thing. It was pretty the water was blue but it was clear. I wanted to clear my mind up abit so I dipped my feet into the water. It felt refreshing unlike the ice cold lake. It felt warm and nice.

I took my feet out of the water. The breeze hit my feet making them feel cold. I felt a lot of stress going on today so I wanted to relax a bit have some shut eye. I layed down on the grass it felt nice and soft it was comfortable. I closed my eyes and dowsed off.

_'Hinata you wanted to tell me something?'_

_'N-n-naruto-kun... there has b-been something I have wanted to tell ever since the academy'_

_'And whats that Hinata-chan?'_

_'I-I-I...'_

_'You...what?'_

_'I LOVE YOU!'_

_'Ehh!'_

_'Naruto-kun ever since the academy I have loved you, you're smile kept me going your words always touched me and they helped me change I have had to build up all my courage to tell you that I love you.'_

_'...um...'_

_'E-eto... N-naruto-kun i-i-f you don't love me back it's fine... I know you love Sakura chan it's ju-'_

_Before I could finish my sentence I felt soft lips press agianst mine my eyes widend, N-naruto-kun was kissing me he really was this a dream someone pinch me!_

_'I like you too'_

_But before I could finish my sentence Naruto suddenly dissapeared. I turned around looking for him then everything turned black i was lost where did he go where was I. I heard voices calling my name I followed them I saw a light in the distance this was my chance to escape._

_**I entered the light it was the forest why am I here I looked around there was one spot that was destroyed. I saw ANBU everywhere ninjas and more ninjas they where all tending to my friends wounds. I tried to talk to them but they didn't answer it was as if I was invisible they just looked past me.**_

_**'Shikamaru who did this?'**_

_**'It was Hinata...'**_

_**'You mean the Hinata Hyuga?'**_

_**'That's the one.'**_

_**'How could she have done this I mean she is so shy and kind she wouldn't... she couldn't.'**_

_**'I can't tell you the details but all I know is that the Akatsuki is after her and if they get a hold of her all hell would break loose.'**_

_**'Shi-shikamaru don't w-w-wory I will not a-allow Hinata to harm anyone or the village.'**_

_**'N-Naruto y-you're alive I thought Hinata killed you.'**_

_**'Haha I thought that too but I guess a miracle saved me Dattebyao!'**_

_N-Naruto-kun is still alive I thought I killed him h-how the hell did he survive! that bastard he should just died with his stupid girlfriend._

_**'So Shikamaru do you know where Hinata went?'**_

_**'Sorry Naruto...But I was still conscious and I saw Sasuke.'**_

_**'Ehh! why would he be here!'**_

_**'Well since the Akatsuki is after the Tails they might be after you or Hinata.'**_

_**'Makes sense...what about Sakura-chan.'**_

_**'I'm sorry Naruto...she was the only one who didn't survive...'**_

_**'Augh I was so stupid if I didn't do what I did this wouldn't have happened and no one would've gotten hurt I'm so stupid!'**_

_**'What do you mean? do you know why Hinata was so mad?'**_

_**'Yeah...'**_

_**'So what happ-'**_

_**'Shikamaru we need you over here you too Naruto!'**_

_**'Hai!'**_

_Stupid Naruto he is to scared to tell the others what he has done to me it was partialy his fault! BAKA!_

_**'You wanted to talk to us Neji?'**_

_**'Naruto I have heard that you know something the others don't.'**_

_**'Wha-what do you mean Neji?'**_

_**'Well when everyone at the Hyuga manor was looking for Hinata-sama Ino appeared and talked to one of the servants she said that Ino knew something and was headed for your way.**_**'**

_**'Neji how does this involve me?'**_

_**'I have talked to Ino and she said you and Sakura where doing something together and you kissed her and Hinata saw it all is that true?'**_

_**'H-how did Ino know.'**_

_**'She was there at your apartment because she needed to tell Sakura that the Hokage needed to speak with her.'**_

_**'Oh...I'm Sorry Neji it.. it's just...'**_

_**'What did you do Naruto! spit it out!'**_

_**'It's just that I didn't love Hinata they way I did with Sakura, HInata is cute and all but I can't think of her as anything else. The reason why I dated her was because I was afriad if I said No she would break she looks so fragile and delicate I would feel bad for her...'**_

_**Before Naruto finished his sentence I heard Kiba's voice not far from where they where he was screaming TEME! and then punched Naruto with all his might.**_

_**'NARUTO YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT TO HINATA SHE ISN'T A DAMN PITY BUCKET!'**_

_**'I know that Kiba I was stupid okay I shouldn't have treated her like that.'**_

_**'Naruto you are sick! Do you know how long and hard she trained to be with you to be by your side! You where the only reason she didn't give up being a Ninja she cared for only you she would've died to save you! she wanted you to acknowledge her and make you happy. But of course you got to ruin everything and turn her into a monster.'**_

_**'I'm not the one who put the monster inside her Kiba!'**_

_**'I know that stupid but you are the one who released it!'**_

_**'I'm going to kill you Naruto!'**_

_**'Than kill me Kiba at least I can be with Sakura'**_

_**'I won't kill you Naruto just wait till Hinata comes back I know she'll kill you with no mercy Heh!'**_

_GO KIBA SHOW THAT BASTARD HE IS A DAMN RETARD! _

Before I could go on with a dispute going on between my team mate and the blondie everything went back to black.

* * *

Okay FIN~!

So sorry I didn't update as fast my laptop crashed and shit so I had to get it fixed YE YE YE!

Hope you enjoyed. Favorite and Review!

Nyao~3


	10. Mine

Hello again!

I have been really addicted to SEAMO lately his music is what sorta gives me ideas for my stories! You guys should listen to his music I LOVE DEM! Anyways I have been really lazy and can't really think of anything since my brian is so slow(FML) but let's see what happens in this chapter ENJOY~!

P.S this came from the top of my head...

Declaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

I fell into darkness again it was scary. I wanted to get out of this nightmare or was it a nightmare? I don't know but all I want is to get out. Why was everything so bad for me why was I always lost in the dark why was I always alone.

But when I met Naruto he was the one who lit up my darkness. He made me feel safe but why did he do this to me I guess he felt bad for me like he said he doesn't love me no one loves me. I'm always gonna be alone forever. I'm so unlucky WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!

I hated my life there was nothing special about it. It's a dump nothing good happens I might as well die. I'm not gonna find the right person and if I did they probably would get sick and tired of me and leave me off to dry. I am hopeless...

I finally woke up with tears rolling down. I really wished I had died maybe I should piss off Sasuke and he can kill me.

I went into my weapon holder and grabbed a kunai I wanted to die and never come back. Kami please I beg of you don't let anything stop me from killing myself please that is my last wish PLEASE! I finally got the Kunai ready I put it against my wrist.

But People kept crossing my mind I wished I never knew them so this wouldn't be so hard. And if I killed myself they would be worrying more about Naruto and Sakura than me. I'm not important I am a weak Ninja and I will always be. I am stupid,dumb,timid. I'm a coward I just need to die.

I slit open my wrist blood flowing out from the cuts. I aimed the kunai to my heart. I wanted the pain in my heart to end I felt guilty and pain it hurt so much I wanted it to go away.

I then lifted the Kunai it was going straight to my heart but then suddenly a flash of orange appeared. I tried to push the kunai to my heart but something wasn't allowing it. I tried harder and harder but it wouldn't budge someone wasn't allowing to kill myself.

Who the hell is doing this it's better if I'm dead I won't be able to kill anyone why is this person stopping me. Then I felt a slap across my face you could hear the slap echo. I looked up to see a certain Shinobi he wore and orange and black jacket same with the pants, his hair was golden blonde and his eyes where blue and the ocean he wore the sign of Konoha and...and...it was Naruto.

"NARUTO LET GO I WANT TO DIE!"

"What do you mean you want to die! You can't even though you killed Sakura I can't lose another friend."

"I don't want to hear you damn suckup stories I'm better off dead and you know it!"

"Please Hinata I know I hurt you and I know a apology won't do any good but please don't kill yourself."

"I don't want to hear it...leave me alone you should've just died with your stupid girlfriend. Do you know how much I h-h-hate you I don't want to see you're face I would rather die than see another second of your disgusting face!"

I took another Kunai out of my weapon holder and aimed it again to my heart.

"Hinata what are you doing!"

"I'm going to die Naruto I'm tired of this I am always alone no one has ever came and comforted me, you where the light to my darkness but now you're gone I am and always will be in the dark alone and cold. I loved you Naruto... and maybe I still do but It's better without me...goodbye..."

"Wait Hinata wha-"

I was getting ready to stab myself but then something held me back. I looked up it was a raven haired man that stupid bastard.

"S-s-sasuke..."

"Looks like the badass is going to kill herself huh... you really are weak."

"Shutup and let go of me. All I wanted was to die but everyone has to stop me I hate it."

"Sasuke what are you doing here!"

"I'm here to kill Hinata."

"TEME! YOU WOULDN"T DARE!"

"Naruto no wonder you are so stupid. I'm not gonna kill her I need her anyways."

"N-n-need me what do you mean Sasuke."

I then felt a soft breath agianst my ear he then whispered something.

_ 'Hinata you are mine now'

* * *

_

FINASH~!

This is reallly short I completed this before I went to sleep so yeaaa~! Hope you enjoyed

Favorite and Review

SMEXAY SASUKE FTW~!

Nyao~3


	11. I Like You

Hehroo!

I am back agian... I feel so stressed out! Why are girls so complicated somtimes I wish I was a dude so then I wouldn;t have to be stuck in so much shit (TT ^ TT) I hate drama! But I do love Asian Dramas! So back with the story I will be randomly updating at times so yea no specific date or time. I wonder if I made this a SasuxHinaxNaru? Hmm...What do you guys think?

And for those who are confused of how Naruto suddenlly appeard well let's say during the time Sasuke team was campig and shit Naruto was looking for them and found some how? I don't know he just suddenly appears butif he didn't HInata probably would've died or something...

Desclaimer: NYAO DOES NOT OWN NARUTO~

* * *

What does he mean I'm his now? I thought he hated me.

"What do you mean Sasuke how am I yours?"

"Don't worry."

"OI!Sasuke-teme what did you say to Hinata."

"None of your business dobe."

"It is obviously my buisness Sasuke if you won't tell me I'll just have to find out by force ."

"I'd like to see you try BAKA!"

What was going on now they are figting over what? Me...no Naruto dosen't love me he loves Sakura-bitch but what about Sasuke well... he... GAH! why is he making me embaressed! _'Looks like someone is in love ehh.'_ I'm not! _'If you weren't why are you red and you feel embarresed huh?' _I-i-i _'You what.'_ I WILL NOT FALL FOR A UCHIHA! _'You just did.'_

Do I really like Sasuke I don't even know him well how could I fall for him he is scary _'You're scary too.' _What do you mean! _'Well you get carried away when you are fighting someone and well when you're angry you scare alot of people.' _Well it's their fault for pissing me off so they just need to die and partly it is your fault too. _'How?' _Well you're the one posses me you know. _'True dat.' _

"You look tired Naruto want to give up."

"Fuck you Sasuke!"

"Why do you even want to know what I said to Hinata it's not like you still love her."

"Well since Hinata has changed a lot seeing her blush like that it dosen't seem normal. WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I told her she is mine."

"What do you mean she is yours Sasuke."

"I own her life and soul I control her and I'll make her do anything."

"What are going to do to her Sasuke..."

"She is going to destroy Konoha for me... and then she'll kill you for her reward."

I couldn't hear what they where talking about but when I looked at Naruto his face was shocked he looked scared. I wonder what Sasuke told him...

I looked back to see what was happening but then Sasuke was gone where did he go I turned around to see him staring at me I was shocked how did he get here he really is fast. I looked down he then lifted my chin up so I was looking at him he then pressed his lips agianst mine. I tried to push myself away but he wouldn't allow me. I struggled for a bit but then I relaxed it was as if I liked it what the hell is wrong with me! I'M NOT FALLING FOR AN UCHIHA!

I finally was able to pull away from Sasuke I knew I was probably blushing so many shades of red.

"W-W-WHY D-DID YOU DO THAT S-SASUKE!"

"I know HInata for a fact you liked it."

"N-n-noo!"

"Whatever."

"Sasuke why did you just kiss Hinata?"

"Remember Naruto she is mine and I'll do whatever I like."

"You can't just kiss girls you don't even love!"

"What about you Naruto you did the same thing to poor Hinata."

"W-well that's a different story!"

"No it's not Naruto it's the same thing."

"N-naruto do you really think kissing a girl means that you love them?."

"Yes Hinata..."

"Then Naruto why did you kiss me."

"Well Hinata it is sorta hard to explain."

"Just tell me why N-naruto."

"I kissed you because I felt bad for you."

"Oh...so I lost my first kiss to a bastrad eh?"

"Hinata..."

"Naruto you better leave..."

"Why?"

"LEAVE YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!"

"Naruto you leave or else Hinata is going to kill you."

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I cannot leave without you two it is my mission to bring you back."

"Naruto me and Sasuke arn't coming with you I don't want to get angry okay I am sick and tired of Konoha and everything in it. You bring me there and I will surly kill all with no mercy what so ever. I will slaughter you and your stupid friends so if you do not leave I will destroy Konoha GOT IT!"

"See Naruto I told you she won't come back with you she is with me now."

"Shut up Sasuke!"

"NARUTO JUST FUCKING LEAVE! I HATE YOU, IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TO BE THE HOKAGE THEN LEAVE. I wanted you to acknowledge me for being strong but I guess you also thought me as weak huh?"

"Hinata I never thought of you as a weakling."

"Oh really then why did you feel bad for me you could've said NO it would hurt but at least I would be able to become stronger from you're words."

"I'm sorry Hinata but please just come with me."

"Naruto you have ten seconds for you to dissapear if you are not gone within those seconds you will be joing Sakura-bitch."

"Fine I'll leave but Hinata I promise I will bring you and Sasuke back to Konoha don't worry."

I turned around ands started counting I didn't want to see anymore of his face or I would cry. I heard him jump and he left I was sad of course but if I see another Konoha ninja to bring me back to Konoha they would regret it.

"Hey Hinata you okay..."

"Why would you care Sasuke."

"Well I wouldn't care but since I kissed you I guess I do care."

"Why did you k-kiss me anyways..."

"Well I guess I wanted to show Naruto that I am way better than him."

"So what you just kissed me just to show off... you are both the same."

"Well that's one reason the other is you look cute when you're embarrassed."

"B-but you don't even like me."

"Well let's just say I do like you.

Those where the words that made my heart jump it made my heart beat faster and faster why does he have to be so cool Grr!

* * *

I have finished this chapter I love Sasuke and his Sauve-ness.

Favorite and Review~!

NYAO~ 3


	12. MUST READ! VERY IMPORTANT!

Yo!

* * *

So this is just to let you all know I have decided to make a squel to Difference so chapter 11 is the last one (^^). You may be wondering why well you see... I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING! I spent pretty much my October wondering what to write but nothing came to mind I even flunked my math test because I was to busy thinking what to write I had a **MAJOR** Writers Block I HATE IT! GAH BLAH! And to make matters worse I have so many things to freaking do! My life is so hectic I am always running around I pretty much don't have spare time I am usually teaching piano at my momma's piano school after school. And I also have dance classes twice a week, and my boyfriend is teaching my how to break dance (Which surprisingly I am quite good at it though I had to go to the hospital a few times.) and he is also teaching me Graffiti. I love my boyfriend he is too cute xD (His name is Tatsuhiro~ but I call him Hiro for short) But he can be quite hard headed! ( 3 ) the funny thing is we are like childhood friends our families are like SUPER UBER DUPER CLOSE. But let's say my life is VERY **VERY** hectic

Anyway's I hope the sequel will turn out way much better I think I will think more about what I will write. All I know is that Hinata's life is gonna have a lot of up's and down's and maybe she might not end up with Sasuke who know's. I wish that she and Sasuke would be together in NARUTO but that would never ever happen but maybe it could Kishimoto is unpredictable but it is all just a dream for those fan girls of SasuHina. I really want the sequel to turn out good so please cheer me on! Arigato~! ( ^ - ^ )

* * *

これはすべて私が第11章では、最後のものになるように差をsquelすることに決めたことをお知らせするだけです(^^).あなたが参照してください理由も不思議に思われるかもしれません...私が何かを考えることができませんでした！私は何を書くべきかが、何も私はそれを嫌う主な作家ブロックを持っていた何を書くべきか考えて忙しくしていたので、私も自分の数学の試験に落ちた頭に浮かんだ疑問にかなり私の月過ごした！ーん何とか！そして、私がおかしくなりそう多くのものを持っている事項は、悪化させる！私の人生は、私はいつも私はかなり暇な時間を私は通常、放課後に私のmommaのピアノの学校でピアノを教えていますがない走り回っている忙しいです。そして、私はまた、週2回ダンスのクラスを持っている私のボーイフレンドは、私がどのようにダンスを破る教えている（私は何度か病院に行かなければならなかったが、驚くべきことに、私はそれでかなり良いです。）彼はまた私にグラフィティを教えています。私は彼があまりにもかわいいです私の彼氏を愛してxDさん（彼の名前は、達弘〜しかし、私は彼がヒロ略して呼ぶ）しかし、彼はかなり難しい向かってすることができます！ （は、3）面白いことは、我々家族は、SUPERユーバー冴えなかった閉じるような幼なじみのようなものです。しかし、ここでは私の人生を言わせて非常に非常に忙しいです

とにかく、続編がはるかに良い私は私が書くかについての詳細を考えると思う方法を消してほしいです。私が知っているのは日向の人生が起動しているのダウンだと多分彼女は人のを知っているサスケになってしまう可能性がありますがたくさんあるよということです。私は彼女とサスケはナルトで一緒にされることが、それまで決して起こらないだろうが、希望するかもしれない岸本は予測不可能ですが、それはSasuHinaそれらのファンの女の子のためのすべての夢である可能性があります。私は本当に続編はとても良い消してください私を応援したい！ありがとう〜！ （^ - ^）

(P.S This is just the Japanese translation. I am in Japan right now so I am able to type in Japanese again! Oh how I have missed Japan maybe I will stalk Kishimoto then kidnap him and tell him to make SasuHina or NaruHina or SASUHINANARU! COME TRUE! THAT WOULD BE AMAZING~!)

* * *

Nyao.


End file.
